Little Miss Potter
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: Little Miss Potter that's what they all called me. They just rolled their eyes when I told them it was 'MRS.' [COMPLETE]
1. Happy

**So Happy Together**  
  
We lived happily at first. Harry was a struggling Quidditch player who was trying to be discovered. I often wondered why he had no offers. He _was_ the infamous Harry Potter. I guess after all the stuff Fudge had made up about him, nobody trusted him, even after Cornelius himself had said it was a lie. After that, the whole 'we-must-praise-the-boy-who-lived' crap, kind of went down the drain. Maybe that was why he never got a decent job at the Ministry. After graduating, he realized his Potion marks were to low for him to become an Auror, so he got a job filing papers in the Muggle Affairs department from Ron's dad.  
  
The first couple months of our marriage was the peak of us being together. We got a long fine, at first. We went on dates, he brought me flowers, and we watched movies together. Life was peachy in Pleasantville.  
  
Harry would come home from work right away, just to spend time with me. In the beginning, I was there waiting for him. But as I got better at my job, I started spending a little bit more time there each day. Soon, Harry would be waiting for me. Now, I will admit it. I know, I became sort of a workaholic. But I can honestly say that all stopped when Harry sat me down one night and told me.  
  
"Honey," he said. "We should talk. How is it going? I never see you anymore. You're never around, and when you are you always have to do work. Is that all you think about, work?"  
  
So after he told me that, I started spending more time with him, and things went back to being wonderful, but not for so long. As Harry started becoming better at Quidditch, like good enough to play professionally, he started to go to tryouts for pro teams. And finally he was accepted. I knew this was his life-long dream, so when he started spending less and less time at home, just as I had, I didn't tell as he had. That's when things took a nose dive.  
  
**Ron**  
  
Ron had always been there for me, as much as he had been there for Harry. Since Harry was never around, Ron and I became a little bit closer. Ginny had always told me that Ron had fancied me, but I never believed her. I had never thought of Ron as anything more than a friend while we were in school. He had always been a really supportive and great friend to Harry and me.  
  
He was doing well himself, Ron was. He had worked his butt off in his job, like I had been doing, before Harry told me I wasn't spending any time with him. He was living in his own place and didn't need his father to get him a job at the ministry, because they had offered him one first. No matter how many times I asked, he wouldn't tell me how much he was making, but I knew it was more than I and Ron was to mature to gloat about it.  
  
Ron started spending more time with me than Harry had. We would have dinner together and we would have long talks by the fire. I never realized how understanding he could be. We became more and more compatible together. Ron always knew the right thing to say. He always knew how to make things better. And one night, after he had left, I realized, I wasn't in love with Harry anymore.  
  
When Harry was around, I became more and more uncomfortable. Harry would tell me about his latest victory, and I would sit there, nodding, wishing it was Ron. One night Ron was telling me about what had happened with his job. We were drinking tea by the fireplace. Suddenly, I just felt the urge to kiss him. My heart started pounding. He looked so cute, as the flames of the fire glinted off his face. And finally, I just couldn't take it anymore. I lifted his chin and kissed him full on the lips. It was amazing, forty times better then when I first kissed Harry. I sat there glued to him for what felt like 2 seconds. I wanted it to last forever, but he pulled away suddenly, shaking his head.  
  
"No," he panted. "No... You're... You're Harry's. He's my best friend. I just can't—"  
  
And he didn't finish his sentence before returning my kiss with a more passionate one. It was like magic. Then Harry's hurt face popped into my head and I pulled away. "Y-you're right. H-Harry, I can't do that to him." Then I stood up suddenly and looked down. I glance up at Ron. He was running his hand through his hair and chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
"Hermione I," He began. "I-I've like you for so long. Since I first met you actually. You were the coolest girl I knew. You were intelligent, witty, sweet, everything I ever dreamed a girl could be, but then you married Harry and he's my best friend and I just-just can't do that to him, no matter how much I've liked you." After he said that I felt like crawling under twenty million blankets and crying.  
  
"I know," I said quietly.  
  
"I should go," he said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.  
  
"Yeah," was the only thing I managed to say. It was the only thing I could say if I didn't want to burst out bawling. After he left I took in three deep breaths and told myself to calm down. I took a seat at the kitchen table and pressed my forehead to the surface.  
  
**A/N:** Eh how did you like it? Just a little something I wrote because I was in the mood. If anyone likes it I'll add more, but for now I'll keep it as a one shot.


	2. Ending

**Figure It Out**

As I sat at the kitchen table I wondered what I had just let happened. Who _exactly _did I let out of my life? I felt a bubble grow inside the back of my throat. I wanted to burst out crying. I climbed on top of the table and reached up inside the hanging lamp. I pulled out my bottle of muggle vodka. I hid there when we first moved in. I poured my self a glass and walked to the master bedroom and collapsed on the bed. My eyes stung as I closed them. I felt them fill up with tears. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes.

I didn't think I'd be able to live without Ron. He was my savior. He saved me from anything and everything living. Harry, my parents, my boss, but most of all, he saved me from myself. Ron was like my conscious. He helped me correct all my wrongs. He was funny, handsome, caring, smart. I couldn't stand to think of what life would be like without Ron.

There was a tap at the window. My heart jumped. Maybe it was him. I looked over. It was dark but I could make out the shape of an owl. My heart sank but then skipped a beat. Maybe he sent an owl to me. I rushed over to the window and let the owl in. I untied the letter and it went off into the dead of the night. I looked at the envelope. There was no name on it. With my hands shaking I opened it. In an instant I knew it wasn't from Ron. It was a girl's handwriting. My heart sank again as I read the letter.

Hey Harry, baby-

I sure do miss you. I'm glad you're coming home tonight. Maybe I can see you soon and we can experiment some more of what we didn't finish the other day, if you know what I mean. I can't wait to see you and your big

I couldn't read anymore. It was just too sickening. Harry was—was cheating on me? I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. And he was coming home tonight? He had been gone for 5 days already and wasn't coming home until the day after tomorrow.

**My Savior**

I sat in the armchair by the door all day and waited for Harry to come home. The letter was in my hand. Around 13:30 pm I heard footsteps at the door. I heard a girl giggling. My eyes widened. It was _her_. I couldn't believe it. He was bringing _her_ here.

"Oh Harry you're _so _funny," she laughed. I heard the key lock turn in the door. I stood up. He swung the door open to find me standing there with my arms crossed over my chest. His eyes grew four times bigger than their normal size. The woman's laugh stopped abruptly and turned into a small "ugh."

"Hello Harry," I said. "And who's this?"

"Er--," he stuttered, "Erm, Hermione I think we should take a break," he said quickly.

I just rolled my eyes. What an asshole. "Whatever," I said with a disgusted look on my face. I walked into the bedroom and picked up my two pre-packed suitcases.

"All I have to say is don't you dare come crawling back to my doorstep after this hoe dogs you," I said and walked out of the door. I walked down the street a little ways crying my eyes out. It started to rain. I finally sat on the curb and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I didn't know why I was taking it so hard. I knew I didn't love him. I knew it after I saw Ron's face after Harry had asked me to marry him. But I still couldn't believe he had done that to me.

"Hermione," I heard someone call. "Is that you?"

I looked up. It was person I wanted it most to be. The boy of my dreams. My only one. My savior. "Ron," I said feeling my tears fall down my cheeks. He ran to me.

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"H-Harry cheated on me," I cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You love him don't you?" he asked looking down. I looked up into his eyes.

"No," I said. "No I don't. I love you." With that I lifted his chin as I did such a short while ago and kissed him.

**A/N: **Ok that's it. The end. No more. Happy ending right? I know Harry seems a little out of character. But this is my story not yours.


End file.
